


伦敦八月二十日

by marysueforever



Series: 年年今日 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysueforever/pseuds/marysueforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2015年七夕梗</p>
            </blockquote>





	伦敦八月二十日

2015年八月二十日 贝克街221B  
John狠狠摁下闹钟，昨天那个中国昆虫学家的案子折腾他到半夜两点才回到家，导致连洗漱都没来得及他就栽在床上睡死。“Sherlock？今天是周四，我真的得回诊所一趟，就算你等着叫我起床我都不会心软跟你再一次跑遍伦敦了。”好军医对侦探突然出现在自己卧室一事习以为常，但是他还没对丢饭碗这件事形成习惯。  
“我知道你周四要值一整天班，上次……好吧，还有上上次把你偷走都是有紧急情况。”侦探十分敷衍地检讨了自己并从风衣口袋里拿出一个精巧的小盒子“给你。”  
“Oh my……you bloody……Sherlock！”好军医从床上跳起来“一只捕鸟蛛！你TM从哪儿弄过来的？今天是愚人节么？”  
“Eupalaestrus campestratus.”侦探偷偷纠正。  
“你说什么？不，别告诉我，我不想知道！”军医心跳剧烈，肾上腺激素在血液里大肆叫嚣让他想狠狠揍什么东西一拳，最好是这个穿风衣的“你不能在我还没起床的时候就把一只全是毛的虫子丢给我，三秒钟之内给我一个解释！”  
侦探惴惴地说“我猜你很惊恐？”  
“刚才很惊恐，现在是很生气，你还有两秒钟！”  
侦探默默把风衣领子竖起来“你该上班了，因为昨天回来之后我把你闹钟调后了十五分钟好让你多睡会儿，不赶紧洗漱你就会迟到，而且你会十分不公正地把这个怪到我头上。”  
“Dammit,Sherlock!”

 

新苏格兰场  
“Greg，刚才有个三件套黑衣人在你桌上放了一篮小面包。”一个警员笑着对探长挤了一下眼睛。探长红着脸闪进了自己办公室。

 

虽然不知道是什么日子但是军医和探长都收到了来自福家的惊喜呢。  
Eupalaestrus campestratus.是粉红斑马脚蜘蛛的拉丁学名，大概就是一个又贵又漂亮又温和的蜘蛛。但是我们是在盒子里放喜蛛，侦探你的助攻是不是忘记告诉你把一只那么大的东西扔给刚起床的人不太好，为什么不学学麦哥送巧果呢……


End file.
